


shut up for a second

by septembre



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembre/pseuds/septembre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aomine noticed how Sakurai's cheeks were tinted pink, and also how cute he looked that way. He also thought that he wouldn't mind kissing him for real, actually."</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up for a second

**Author's Note:**

> Today is AoSaku day ! (05/09) I wanted to celebrate that by writing a little something. This is the first time I've ever published something I've written...  
> English isn't my first language, so I apologize if anything sounds weird or if there are any mistakes ! Hope you'll enjoy this~

It started out as some sort of joke from Aomine. The two boys were on the roof, eating Sakurai's bentou. Aomine went for a tako hotdog, only to find that the last one was being eaten by his classmate who had already bit one half, the other one still between his chopsticks. What was he supposed to do other than take that other half, even if it meant nearly kissing him in the process ? 

Sakurai would get all flustered and probably start apologazing like he always does. That should be kind of fun.

So he leaned close to the brunette, put his hand on his friend's to aim the chopsticks closer to his own mouth, and bit down on the last half of tako hotdog. He let go of his hand, then looked up right into Sakurai's eyes, and realized he had never been that close, physically, to him before.

Did he think that his joke was still funny when he could feel his cheeks getting hotter, and butterflies soaring in his stomach ? Certainly not.

He swallowed what was left in his mouth and thought he should probably say something right about now. But he could only look at his teammate's face, who's eyes were looking right at him, as big as they could get, like he could not comprehend what had just happened.

Aomine noticed how Sakurai's cheeks were tinted pink, and also how cute he looked that way. He also thought that he wouldn't mind kissing him for real, actually.

"S-Sorry Aomine-san ! I-I should have asked you if you wanted that before eating it, I'm really sorry ! So sorry !"

"Shut up for a second."

That was probably not the right thing to say, but Aomine was a man of action, not a man of words. So he made him shut up in the best way he could : he took hold of Sakurai's chin, tilting it up at the right angle, before making their lips meet.

He was a bit surprised when the other teen started responding to the kiss, but it was a rather nice surprise. So he moved his hand to the back of the brunette's head, deepening their kiss. He didn't know if that lasted a few seconds or a few minutes because all notion of time, and everything that wasn't Sakurai's lips, disappeared.

Once they parted, they looked in each other's eyes again. Sakurai was blushing furiously, which put a smug grin on Aomine's face. Even though he was blushing a bit, too, but he wouldn't admit that.

"I really don't mind if you eat the last one."

"Uh... But...! Still, I'm sorr-"

"'Said it's fine. If you apologize again I'm gonna make you shut up like I just did."

Ryou's breath got stuck in his throat. His face showed that apologetic expression of his he had on most of the time, but this time he was also smiling a bit. He looked shyly at his friend before speaking.

"... Sorry ?"

Aomine's eyes widened in surprise for a very brief moment, before a big smile broke on his face. In an instant, his lips were on Sakurai's again.

His little joke might haven't been laughable, but he was definitely enjoying the results.


End file.
